Surprises
by Nelxis
Summary: Haruka has a romantic surprise for Michiru


**A/N:** I decided to write two prompts from my 'to write' -list so then this happened. Nothing that special, just cute romantic stuff. I don't own Sailor Moon.

* * *

><p>Haruka groaned as she heard her phone beep. <em>Who on earth would text me at this time…<em> she thought and turned to her other side to look at the clock. "It's not even seven yet. Great," she mumbled and reached for her phone. Whoever had decided to wake her from her beautiful dreams would regret doing so.

_Good morning, love. Could you make breakfast for Hotaru?_ the message said. Haruka had to read it several times before understanding what it said. She checked the sender's name again. _Michiru._ _Why is she texting me so early? And where the hell is she? _Haruka thought and looked around. Michiru's side of the bed was already cool, so she must have left a while ago.

_Where are you? It's not even seven yet_, Haruka typed and sent the message. Only a few seconds later her phone beeped again.

_It's 6:58, I think you can get up already_, the reply said. Haruka sighed and forced herself out of the bed. She hated mornings. Especially the ones where she had to get up so early.

* * *

><p>When she walked into the kitchen, Haruka saw Hotaru sitting by the table and Michiru making breakfast. The smell of coffee helped her wake up. Before Haruka could even open her mouth, Michiru spoke.<p>

"Good morning, dear. I hope you slept well. Don't worry about the breakfast, I'll make some for you too," Michiru said cheerfully without even turning to look at Haruka.

"Then why did you text me?" Haruka grumbled and sat down next to Hotaru, ruffling the girl's hair.

"Well, you wouldn't have gotten up otherwise." Haruka could practically hear the smile in her girlfriend's voice. _There's no reason for her to wake me up this early. She's only doing it to annoy me_, she thought.

"You should've let me sleep. I'm still tired!" Haruka complained as Michiru set a plate in front of Hotaru.

"Don't blame me. You were the one who insisted on staying up late last night," Michiru said and shot a meaningful look at Haruka, who took a bite out of her toast with an annoyed look on her face.

"Fine. But just so you know, I had a surprise planned for you tonight, but I don't think you've deserved it," Haruka said with her mouth full.

"Oh? What kind of surprise?" Michiru asked curiously. Haruka shook her head.

"It's not a surprise if I tell you."

"I thought I didn't deserve the surprise," Michiru reminded her and sat down.

"I might still do it," Haruka replied. Michiru could just sigh and shake her head. Usually Haruka's surprises were either a weekend in Europe or hours and hours of amazing sex. Or both. Either way, Michiru was happy with whatever Haruka had in mind. She would play along and not ask any more questions.

* * *

><p>That afternoon Michiru went shopping. Haruka had not mentioned anything else about the surprise, but Michiru knew that something was going on when Haruka had practically shoved Michiru out of the door and quickly wished her "happy shopping".<p>

When Michiru got home and opened the front door, she was greeted by Haruka, who immediately offered to take Michiru's bags upstairs.

"What did you buy?" the racer asked, much to Michiru's surprise. Usually Haruka wasn't that interested in what Michiru bought.

"Well, I got this dress-" Michiru said and took the dress out of the bag.

"Oh, it looks great. Why don't you put it on right away?" Haruka interrupted and removed the price tag from the dress.

"All right, I'll just go up and-"

"No!" Haruka cut in quickly and took the rest of the bags from Michiru. "I'll take your bags up and you can change in the bathroom. But don't go in to the kitchen!"

"All right. But I'll need that bag," Michiru smiled and took the smallest bag from her girlfriend's hands before going into the bathroom. Haruka obviously had something in mind, and Michiru didn't want to ruin the surprise.

* * *

><p>Haruka had her hands over Michiru's eyes as she led them to the kitchen.<p>

"All right. You can look now," she said and lowered her hands. Michiru blinked and looked at the sight before her. The table had been set for two, and in the air was a sweet scent of something which Michiru couldn't quite identify. The lights had been dimmed, but the light from the candles reflected off the vase that had a single rose in it. Michiru felt Haruka move and turn on the CD player, and soon she could hear the familiar sound of her own violin accompanied by Haruka's piano fill the room.

"This is amazing. Did you do this all by yourself?" Michiru asked and took in the sight in awe. Haruka pulled back one of the chairs.

"No, I had some help," she admitted as Michiru sat down.

"Well, whoever it was that helped you, thank them for me," Michiru said as Haruka sat on the other side of the table.

* * *

><p>After the dinner Haruka told Michiru to wait in the living room while she cleaned the kitchen. Apparently dessert would be served upstairs. Michiru was very well aware of what Haruka meant by that. Or at least she thought so, because when Haruka finally led her upstairs, they didn't go to the bedroom straight away. Instead they went to the bathroom, where a warm bubble bath was waiting for them. On the small table next to the tub was a plate filled with strawberries and pieces of Michiru's favourite chocolate.<p>

"Here's your dessert," Haruka whispered into Michiru's ear as she started to pull down the zipper in the back of Michiru's new dress. Michiru turned her head around and kissed Haruka gently on the lips.

"Thank you," she whispered back as the dress fell down on the floor. "This was supposed to be your surprise," she continued and gestured to her underwear. Haruka stepped back and admired her girlfriend from head to toes.

"You look lovely. But unfortunately you'll have to take those off now," she said and reached behind Michiru's back to unhook the bra. Soon Michiru's new underwear joined her dress on the floor and she stepped into the bath. Haruka shed her own clothes and soon joined the violinist in the warm water.

"You could come up with this kind of surprises more often," Michiru stated with raised eyebrows. She opened her mouth as Haruka offered her a sweet strawberry.

"If I did this more often, it wouldn't be a surprise, would it?" Haruka pointed out and leaned her back against the tub. Michiru moved closer and planted a soft kiss on Haruka's lips. She turned around and leaned her own back against Haruka's chest.

"I love you, Michiru," Haruka sighed and ran her fingers through her girlfriend's soft hair.

"I love you too. How can I ever make this up to you?" Michiru asked and closed her eyes. At that moment, everything was perfect.

"Well, there's one thing you could do."

"And that is?"

"Promise me that you won't text me before seven in the morning ever again."


End file.
